


The Easy Part

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: This was it. This was the easy part
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	The Easy Part

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: That's the easy part.

“Oh come on man, **that’s the easy part**.” NIck whipped his head around to look at Tony who just shrugged.

“Easy part? Easy part?!” Nick’s voice rose an octave in slight panic. “There’s nothing easy about this man! C’mon McGee, back me up here.” He turned to McGee who was sitting next to Tony, silently begging him to agree with him. 

“Tony’s right Nick. In comparison this is the easy part.” McGee took another bite of his pizza and Nick rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. 

“Wait a second, how can you tell me this is the easy part when McGee, you were so nervous about hiding the ring that you literally gave it to Ellie to hide and Tony, you called me, McGee, or Jimmy, every night before proposing because you were freaking out she wouldn’t say yes, which was crazy by the way.” Tony and McGee mumbled something incoherent and Nick crossed his arms. “See, not so easy now is it?”

“Okay but just because I was freaking out about the ring and the proposal doesn’t mean it wasn’t easy.”

“McGee here is right Nick. Leading up to the proposal itself is nerve wracking, I know I was a mess, but when you’re in that moment, down on one knee with the ring and it’s just the two of you and you’re pouring your heart out, asking her to be with you forever… Now that’s the easy part.” Nick nodded, taking in Tony’s words. He could do this. He could propose to Ellie. He was going to propose to Ellie. 

Standing in the hallway, he waited until he heard the door open and she sat her bag down before hitting the button for the speakers. Taking a deep breath he took a step forward towards the livingroom. This was it. This was the easy part. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
